hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Greed Island
Greed Island (グリードアイランド, Gurīdo Airando) is a fictional video game in'' Hunter x Hunter. It is played on the "Joystation" video game console, is out of print, and sells at auctions for at least 8 billion jenny. The game transports its players' physical bodies into the world of ''Greed Island, only releasing them when they die (at which point they die in "real life" too), when they win, or when they use a special card in the game that lets them out. It can only be played by people who can use Nen. In actuality, it is a real place, an island located east of Yorbian continent. History Greed Island was first released in the World of Hunter × Hunter in 1987, created by Ging Freecss and his associates. It was produced and sold by Marilyn Inc. Intended for the exclusive use of Hunters, its 5.8 Billion Jenny price tag is the highest ever for any video game; there were 20,000 pre-orders for only 100 copies. After its initial sale, the game disappeared from the market. Acquirement Difficulty According to the Hunters' Tavern website, the difficulty level to get the game used to be at H-class (easiest) since it's already available on public auctions, but because of the sheer high price it's been raised to G-class (easy). Ring, Binder, and Cards The Ring All players will have a ring that allows them to use two keyword spells in the game: 1. Book - by saying the keyword "Book", it will cause a Card Binder to materialize for the player's personal use to stash cards. 2. Gain '''- by saying the keyword "Gain" an item in its card form will turn back into its material form but can't return to its card form again. The Binder The Card Binder has a total of 100 specified card slots; the goal of the game is to collect and fill these slots with the properly specified cards. There are also a total of 45 unnumbered free slots in the binder for storing "undesignated" numbered cards. The binder can also be used to check the names of players met on the island. The binder does not materialize in the 'real world'. Only the three-slot binder obtained by passing the game can be summoned with the "Book" command after leaving the game. The same rule applies for cards and "Gain." The Cards All items that are picked up on the island transform into cards. These items can be materialized into item form again by holding it and saying "Gain". If the item is not placed in the binder within a minute, cards that are turned into items cannot be returned into their card form again and the player would need to find the same item once more to get the card version again. Cards cannot be used outside of Green Island, and will not respond to "Gain," unless they are one of the three placed in a special binder obtained by clearing the game. Then they may be used in real life. Parts of the card #Upper left - Item/Card Designation Number #Upper center - Item Name #Upper Right - Acquirement difficulty and Number of Allowable Card Transformation Limit #Center - Item Illustration #Bottom - Item description / Function Card Rank/Acquirement Difficulty Levels Each card has a difficulty level that's written on the upper right of the card. There are a total of 9 levels that's listed below, from the most difficult to the most easiest to get in the game. *SS' *S'' *''A'' *''B'' *''C'' *''D'' *''E'' *''F'' *''G'' *''H'' Maximum Card Transformations Limit There is a limit on how many items can be transformed into cards. Once that limit is reached other players that acquire the same item will not get it into its card form. The higher the card rank is, the lower its Card Transformations Limit would be. Spell Cards These cards can only be acquired in shops in the town of Masadora; they can be purchased in packs containing random spell cards. In order to use a spell card you have to hold it in your hand, say its name followed up with the keyword "On" then the name of the player or place you want it to be designated. Another method is to insert the spell card into the slot at the end of the binder. Spell cards disappear after using it. There are a total of 40 different spell cards. Game Master Only Cards Only one of this card is ever been revealed in the series, which Razor used on the Phantom Troupe. Gon also gains access to this card. List of the 100 Specified Slot Cards A player has to collect specified slot cards 001-099 in their Book Binder in order to receive card #000. Island's Currency Greed Island also uses Jenny. However, Jenny is only acceptable by its inhabitants in card form. Locations Greed Island is as big as a small country. 1. Starting Point: This is where all players come when they start the game. 2. Magic City of Masadora: This is the only place on the island where Spell Cards can be purchased. 3. Port City Soufrabi: A place where the player can find a method to leave Greed Island and return to the real world. It can be attained by bribing or knocking out the Harbor Master. 4. The City of Love, Aiai: Filled with almost every 'romantic' scenario. Hisoka considers it a nice place to spend time. 5. City of Prizes, Antokiba: Every month a different contest is held, with differing prizes for each month. Specified Slot Card can be won during the 'even' months. It is one of the two starting cities. 6. Gambling City Dorias: Plenty of casinos are located in here, and this is also where some cards can only be acquired by playing in here. The item "Risky Dice" can be useful here. 7. Rubicuta City: Another starting city in the game because of its short distance from the island's main entrance. 8. Capital City, Limeiro: The capital of Greed Island that can only be accessed by those who have completed the Specified Slot Cards and won the End of Game Quiz to receive card 000-Ruler's Blessing. Dwun and List live here. 9. Spell Card Shop: Where players can purchase spell cards at a given price. When spell cards are used or players leave the game, the inventory of cards are replenished. Game's Creator's There is a total of 11 people responsible for creating the game, and it turns out the name GREED ISLAND is actually an acronym composed of first letters of its creators names. Some of them are on the Island as Gamemasters. * G''' - Ging * '''R - Razor * E''' - Elena (Game Master in charge of players leaving the game, twin sister of Eeta) * 'E '- Eeta (Game Master in charge of players entering the game, twin sister of Elena) * '''D - Dwun (Actual name Wdwune, until Ging decided to change his name) * I''' - Ickshonpe Kaztouger (Not confirmed by any character, but suggested by the shape of the Spell Card Shop in Masadora) * '''S - Unknown * L''' - List (Freckled guy that explains when the game cleared) * '''A - Unknown * N''' - Unknown * '''D - Unknown Location in the World Map Category:Locations Category:Greed Island Cards Category:Greed island sites